shoroyokkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Excentriv Míxia
Excentriv Míxia 'is one of the major supporting characters and an antihero of the series, ''Shoroyokūken! He is the younger brother of Maxim Míxia, the nephew of Lou Míxia and Nina, cousin to Zena Míxia and is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He gained an incredible power boost from the Judgment Gauntlet. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Appearance Excentriv has dark reddish-brown wild-like hair, he wears no shirt, German-kahjo pants, feet wraps and black dragon silk shoes. He also sports many markings all over his body. In addition to that, Excentriv bears a scar on his right eye. Personality Excentriv is best described as being eccentric. He can also be very cynical, sadistic, merciless, crazed, psychotic, determined and bloodlusted. He is generally a negative person and is commonly viewed as a villain by many. Despite this, he has a sense of justice (to an extent). Excentriv is also extremely arrogant when it comes to fighting, despite his high level of strength. Excentriv is incredibly strong, but usually loses due to his arrogance, like how he was defeated by Tatsuo in their match-up in the semi-final rounds of the National Exams. Despite all of this, Excentriv deep down does what's best and tries his best to avoid a conflict if necessary. He is also an extremely calm person but prefers to showcase and display his carnal and more rambunctious side to everyone but Maxim. Background Information Excentriv has a calm nature but he hides this by acting wild and somewhat crazed, however, holds an extreme amount of power. Excentriv takes advantage of this power and uses it to crush his adversaries. Excentriv is the younger brother to Maxim, yet their power difference is immense, Excentriv being the strongest. Excentriv is part of the Míxia tribe clan, a tribe created in the 6th century in modern day Spain. Many of the members of the tribe were wiped out by the earlier tribe, the famous warrior Sinio. After a gruesome war named the Famous Siege of the East, the Sinio and Mixia decided to have a treaty ratified. Excentriv's mother was killed by a member of the Sinio tribe during the war and he swears revenge. However, Excentriv is rather collected about this. His abilities include the ability to attack the enemy head on and deal an insane amount on the enemy. Not to mention his abilities in the way of the Masabaki are comparable to a highly ranked Mixia member. Abilities Techniques ''Rank:'' ''Abilties/Attacks:'' *(にもかかわらず波) Spite Wave': This attack is Excentriv's specialty. Excentriv uses the chakra from the ground to create a massive wave. This wave then crushes the enemy in various areas, rendering them paralyzed. In addition, the chakra then molds with their chakra depleting their chakra, to ensure death. Also, the depleted chi then is transfered to Excentriv, via the ground. Excentriv usually uses this after he attacks his enemy with hand-to-hand combat. '''Relative chakra depletion: 70%' *(masabaki消耗)' Masabaki Tear': This is the special attack of the Míxia clan/tribe. This attack can only be developed and used by elite members of the tribe. Excentriv gathers chakra into his arm and grabs the enemy. Using his chakra, Excentriv can transfer the enemy's chakra into him. Then, Excentriv can steal the chakra molecules inside the enemy, allowing him to steal most of their abilities. Relative chakra depletion: 35%; 5% per minute *(masabakiリリース)' Masabaki Release': Excentriv releases the chakra used to attack with masabaki tear and creates more chakra using the air's molecules. Excentriv then gains an immense amount of strength and his speed is tripled. Relative chakra depletion: 0% but can only be used once a week *(地球の判断)' Earth's Judgement:' Using his uncle's judgement gauntlet, Excentriv summons a massive spite wave, able to cover huge distances. This gigantic wave has the range and power to crush entire tribes, however, Excentriv may not use his gauntlet for a short period of time. Relative chakra depletion: 70% *(masabaki支配)' Masabaki Domination:' The only ability that Excentriv has newly developed without his gauntlet, masabaki domination is basically a wider ranged masabaki tear. This enables Excentriv to steal the abilities of many people at once, while draining their chakra. Yet, Excentriv must gather a certain amount of chakra to perform this technique, leaving him suseptible to an attack. Relative chakra depletion: 60% / Relative chakra increase: 50% *(アースのコラボレーション)' Earth's Collaboration:' Using his uncle's judgement gauntlet, Excentriv is able to protect himself by summoning a immense wall of earth, blocking any incoming attacks. Excentriv is also able to crush enemies with this ability and extend it. Relative chakra depletion: 20% *(巨大な波にもかかわらず)' Giant Spite Wave:' A basic upgrade to the regular spite wave, however, this version allows minimal strain on Excentriv so that he can use it often. This attack replaced the original spite wave due to its overall effectiveness. Relative chakra depletion: 20% *(masabaki RIP)' Masabaki Rip:' A new version of Masabaki Tear where Excentriv powers the Masabaki Tear but not only does it copy an opponent's chi ability but it also rips their chakra tendons apart, critically damaging them. Relative chakra depletion: 45% *(超巨大波にもかかわらず)' Supergiant Spite Wave: '''Another upgrade to the Spite Wave. However unlike the others, this Spite Wave goes as far as Excentriv chooses (at the max 960 meters). The spikes are not only sharper but bigger as well. They also drain chakra much more quicker and literally crumbles the ground to cave in. This attack however, puts a massive strain on the body. '''Relative chakra depletion: 80%' *(masabaki逆)' Masabaki Reverse: '''After gaining the opponent's chakra and energy, Excentriv uses his chakra to repulse the strength of the attack right back on them. The strength of the reversal can go up to triple the times stronger than the actual attack. '''Relative chakra depletion: 15%' *(最終的な判断)' Final Judgment: '''After re-obtaining the Judgment Gauntlet, Excentriv gains almost limitless strength and power to perform an extremely powerful "force" wave that focuses on one target, almost assuring an instant kill. However if used to expand on multiple opponents, the attack will get slightly weaker. '''Relative chakra depletion: 100%' Part I National Exams Arc Invasion of Harakayai Arc Land of Clay Arc Part II Part III Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists